Next Time
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: Once again, Scott and Stiles needed to have a conversation after the pool scene and then didn't. So I wrote one. Tag to Episode 204 'Abomination'. One-Shot.


I want more bromance, and since no one else is writing it, I'll write it myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Scott drove down the dark street in silence, his hand twitching on the steering wheel. Too much left over adrenaline was left at his fingertips. He gripped the leather tightly, wringing it in his hands. The frustration he felt was almost overwhelming.

He took a curve slightly faster than necessary, eliciting a grunt from his half asleep passenger. Scott eased up on the gas pedal as he continued down the road. He rolled the window down, letting the cool air soothe him.

This night had been one of his most stressful ones since that fateful night when he received the curse. He had been surprised that werewolves were real, even after he found out that he was one of them. Now he had to accept that there were other monsters out there, lurking in the dark. It all seemed like a nightmare, or a bad horror movie.

Scott looked to his right and frowned as his eyes landed on his best friend. Stiles was out cold, head pressed against the glass window. He shivered slightly and Scott immediately rolled his window back up. He reached over and turned the heat on, silently wishing he had thought to have Stiles change out of his wet clothes. If Scott had been the one drenched from head to toe, Stiles would have thought to make him change into dry clothes.

He turned his focus back to the road as he turned down his friend's street. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, picturing his hands around the Kanima's throat.

_Twice. _

Twice in one day that thing had tried to hurt his friend.

The growl that escaped his throat surprised him as he slammed on the brakes outside Stiles' home. His friend jolted awake, eyes wide open but bleary.

"Here already?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Scott couldn't help but notice how young he looked then. He sighed as he thought of how young they both were; too young to be dealing with murderous monsters on a nightly basis.

"You fell asleep," Scott replied simply.

Stiles yawned and rubbed his face again, trying to wipe the tiredness from his eyes.

"Sorry dude."

Scott shook his head, "I think you earned it. You held your own against a giant lizard."

Stiles scoffed, "All I did was tread water with two-hundred pounds of muscle threatening me for two hours."

"It's more than most people would have done."

"Well next time I'm letting that ungrateful piece of crap drown."

"Next time I won't hang up the phone when you call me for help," Scott said quietly, eyes cast downward.

Stiles smacked Scott on the shoulder lightly. "Dude you were busy, it's cool."

Scott shook his head, "How many times are you gonna forgive me for leaving you to fight my battles?"

"What makes them your battles?" Stiles shot back. "Last time I checked the Kanima has attacked me twice with you nowhere in sight. I think that proves that for once, there's something supernatural in Beacon Hills that doesn't revolve around you"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Scott questioned.

Stiles shrugged, "No, it's just supposed to make you stop beating the crap out of yourself."

Scott pressed his head back into the seat roughly. "I just hate this."

"Yeah, well I don't like it much either buddy," Stiles agreed. "But this is our life now, whether we want it to be or not."

Scott looked up, his eyes guarded. "It doesn't have to be yours."

Stiles looked at Scott in confusion.

"You don't have to keep putting yourself in danger for me," Scott continued. "I'm cursed, not you."

"Is that some kind of joke?" Stiles glared back at Scott. "We've been friends since we were five Scott. I'm in this just as much as you are and you have no right to try and keep me out of it."

"I'm sorry," Scott sighed. "I just don't want you getting hurt, or worse."

Stiles placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I know that. But you have to trust me to take care of myself."

"I know," Scott relented.

"And when I get in over my head," Stiles continued. "I'll call my friendly neighborhood werewolf to come save my ass."

Scott laughed and nodded in agreement. "Alright, deal."

"Sweet," Stiles replied smiling. "Now can I go inside? I'm tired as hell and my benchwarmers uniform is still freaking soaked."

Scott winced. "You know, Coach called your name tonight. So many people got hurt that he needed you to play."

"Ah, don't tell me that," Stiles grimaced. "I swear, I'm never gonna play lacrosse, get the girl, or be an awesome supernatural creature."

Scott patted his friend's back roughly. "Trust me dude, all of those things cause way more trouble than their worth."

"You're probably right," Stiles chuckled softly. "I'll just stick with being sidekick to the guy who's got all three." He opened his door and started to get out of the car.

Scott reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him momentarily. "You're more than a sidekick Stiles."

Stiles smiled slightly before brushing Scott's hand away gently. "Yeah, yeah. It's getting a little too bromantic in here for me. I'm gonna hit the sack."

Scott laughed. "I gotta pick my mom up from work anyway."

"Tell her I said hi," Stiles said as he got out and shut the door. "See ya at school."

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Scott."

* * *

I keep getting requests for 'Sterek' stories. I'm flattered that some of you like my writing enough to ask for certain things, but it's just not going to happen. I don't write romance of any kind, especially ones that I can't visualize myself. All you will get out of me is friendship, and soon a pretty heavy Stiles whumpathon.

Review if you'd like. I'd love to hear your feedback; good or bad.


End file.
